Carrie Brady
Caroline "Carrie" Brady (nor Reed, nor Roberts) is a fictional character on the NBC daytime television soap opera Days of Our Lives. Actress history *Andrea Barber - (August 4, 1982-March 21, 1986) *Christie Clark - (April 14, 1986-January 14, 1991; December 18, 1992-November 19, 1999; December 2, 2005-October 26, 2006; June 23, 2010; June 28, 2010; September 26, 2011-July 24, 2012; January 11, 2017-February 16, 2017; early 2018) *Tracy Middendorf - (January 10, 1992-December 14, 1992) Gallery Days Of Our Lives - December 22, 1983 - 2.jpg|Carrie Brady (Andrea Barber) and Roman Brady (Wayne Northrop) - December 22, 1983 Days Of Our Lives - August 28, 1984 - 2.jpg|Carrie Brady (Andrea Barber) and Kimberly Brady (Patsy Pease) - August 28, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - December 3, 1984.png|December 3, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - December 24, 1984 - 2.jpg|Caroline Brady (Barbara Beckley), Carrie Brady (Andrea Barber) and Kimberly Brady (Patsy Pease) - December 24, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - April 14, 1986.jpg|Christie Clark's first scene as Carrie Brady - April 14, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - April 14, 1986 - 2.jpg|April 14, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - December 26, 1986.jpg|RoJohn Brady (Drake Hogestyn) and Carrie Brady (Christie Clark) - December 26, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - January 22, 1987.jpg|January 22, 1987 Days Of Our Lives - January 5, 1989.jpg|January 5, 1989 Days Of Our Lives - January 19, 1989 - 2.jpg|January 19, 1989 Days Of Our Lives - January 27, 1989.jpg|January 27, 1989 Days Of Our Lives - February 14, 1989.jpg|February 14, 1989 Days Of Our Lives - March 13, 1989.jpg|March 13, 1989 Days Of Our Lives - May 10, 1989.jpg|May 10, 1989 Days Of Our Lives - August 3, 1989.jpg|August 3, 1989 Days Of Our Lives - August 15, 1989.jpg|August 15, 1989 Days Of Our Lives - August 29, 1989.jpg|August 29, 1989 Days Of Our Lives - December 18, 1992.jpg|December 18, 1992 Days Of Our Lives - January 11, 1996.jpg|Lucas Roberts (Bryan Dattilo), Carrie Brady (Christie Clark), Austin Reed (Austin Peck) and Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) - January 11, 1996 Days Of Our Lives - February 6, 1996.jpg|Carrie Brady (Christie Clark) and Lucas Roberts (Bryan Dattilo) - February 6, 1996 Days Of Our Lives - September 8, 1997.jpg|The wedding of Austin (Austin Peck) and Carrie (Christie Clark) - September 8, 1997 Days Of Our Lives - January 13, 1998.jpg|January 13, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - June 18, 1998.jpg|Carrie Brady (Christie Clark), Dr. Mike Horton (Roark Critchlow), Dr. Craig Wesley (Kevin Spirtas) and Nancy Wesley (Patrika Darbo) - June 18, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - October 27, 1998.jpg|Carrie Brady (Christie Clark) and Dr. Mike Horton (Roark Critchlow) - October 27, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - January 3, 2006.jpg|January 3, 2006 Days Of Our Lives - June 25, 2010.jpg|June 25, 2010 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Brady Family Category:Reed Family Category:Roberts Family Category:1982 arrivals Category:1980s characters Category:1980s female characters Category:1990s characters Category:1990s female characters Category:2000s female characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:2010s female characters Category:Fictional Businesspeople Category:Fictional Businesswomen Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional models Category:2018 departures